


The Night Will Only Know

by Assets135



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Long Engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assets135/pseuds/Assets135
Summary: A 3-year engagement is feeling just a little too long for Anne and Gilbert during Gilbert’s last visit home before graduating from medical school. *not a one-shot anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since she last saw him. He had returned to Redmond for school after the holidays and she had returned to work. Their wedding was now less than a month away. Gilbert was nearing the end of Medical School and that meant that their excruciatingly long engagement would finally be coming to an end. As excited as she was to be married, she was mostly looking forward to actually seeing her beloved more than a few times a year. After all, she had been in love with him (even if she didn’t always know it) since she was about 16 years old and has barely even had the chance to explore everything that love entailed. When they were at Redmond together, there had always been people around. When they were in Avonlea, there was never a moment of peace thanks to friends, family and Rachel Lynde. Over the holidays, the only alone time they had gotten together as an engaged couple was walking to and from dinner at the Wright’s. Stolen kisses in the woods just were not good enough for her anymore. She was hopeless in regards to him and she missed his presence terribly. 

Sitting down at her desk, Anne found herself reading the letter again. The letter that told her Gilbert was able to make it home for Easter- a first for him since starting medical school. She smiled as she brushed her fingers over her name written in his sloping script. She had arrived back to Green Gables the day before thanks to a break in the school year. Now she was just waiting for her love to return to the place they both called home so she could spend some much needed time with her soon-to-be husband.  
Gilbert was due to arrive tomorrow. Her excitement faded a bit as she realized she needed to wait a little bit longer. Walking back downstairs, she busied herself with making a cup of Tea. While her water boiled, she looked around the quiet house. Marilla and Mrs. Lynde had gone to spend the night in Charlottetown as Marilla was due for new glasses. The twins had accompanied them and left Anne to keep up Green Gables on her own for the evening. She poured the boiling water into her mug just as she heard a light knock at the door. Confused as to who could be knocking, she made her way to the door and turned the handle with concern. Her hands came to her heart as she saw who was behind the door. A familiar tall, curly haired man looked shyly at her clutching a battered leather suitcase and a bouquet of flowers. Anne could restrain herself as she jumped upon him, hugging his neck as tightly as she could. Hands still full, Gilbert simply kissed the side of her pale neck and whispered,  
“Now that’s how a man likes to be welcomed,” She let go of his neck regretfully and pulled him into the house and shut the door behind him. Gilbert set down his case and the flowers and turned back to her, meeting her eyes with heat in his gaze. Before she even knew what was happening, Gilbert had pressed her up against the door with a dominance she did not know he possessed. Their lips met with all the heat and passion that had pent up over the 6 months apart. Her small hands found their way into his curly locks and her nails lightly scraped across his scalp. Gilbert groaned into the kiss and pressed even more against her, bringing their heated bodies flush as his hands found purchase on her slim hips.  
When they finally broke apart for much needed air, Anne looked up at him with hooded eyes and dark pupils. He gave a shaky smile and ran a hand softly up and down her side.  
“I missed you,” was his simple statement.  
“I missed you too,” she said with a smile.  
“Where’s everyone else?” He asked her as he glanced around, seemingly just now noticing their absence.  
“Charlottetown. Marilla needed new glasses and since I was here to keep things going, they thought today was the best to travel. They will return tomorrow afternoon,” Anne said simply, “I was not expecting you until tomorrow.”  
Gilbert smiled at her again, “I wanted to surprise you… and I finished my exam early enough to catch the early train.” He then started, as if realizing that he still had Anne pressed up against the door, bodies flush, her hands in his hair and his on her hips, covered only by a light nightgown and her dressing gown. In the heat of their embrace, her dressing gown had slipped off of one shoulder, exposing her pale, smooth chest and the tops of her smooth breasts. He licked his lips, tightened his hold on her hips and captured her lips in another kiss. This time, there was no slowing down. She clutched his hair as he ran his tongue across her lip and opened her mouth to him. His assault on her mouth did not slow even as his hands worked upwards to undo the tie around her waist holding the dressing gown in place. Taking his cue, Anne moved her hands down to the buttons of his coat, undoing them quickly before working on his brown jacket and vest. His hands had moved inside her dressing gown to her waist, covered only by the light nightgown. She could feel his heat and strength through the soft fabric and nearly ached at the sensation. His lips broke from hers but quickly reattached to her smooth neck to continue his assault of kisses and small nips on her sensitive skin. She didn’t even realize what she was doing as she let out a soft groan and moved her own hands inside his layers of clothing to feel his chest, covered only by his white button down shirt. She was aroused in a way she had never been before and the heat between her legs was only growing. She could feel his arousal against her thigh as she pressed herself against him even closer. Gilbert suddenly pulled away from her neck,  
“Anne we should stop,” came his strangled voice as he tried to avert his lust filled eyes. Anne reached a hand up to bring his face back to center and to force his eyes to meet hers.  
“I don’t want to stop,” she replied sincerely. Gilbert’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times.  
“Are you saying…. We can’t….” He faltered as he looked at her with a mix of concern and lust in his soft eyes but she stopped him with her next words.  
“No one will know. You aren’t even supposed to be here. We will be married in a month. Three years is too long and I am tired of waiting for you, Dr. Blythe,” She reached up and kissed his full lips again before taking hold of his hand and began to lead him toward her bedroom. Despite her bold actions, her head was slightly reeling. She wanted to do this; she had missed him terribly and she was head over heels in love with him already. She fancied herself a modern woman and though she was not scared, she was quite nervous to take the step. But, he would be her husband soon and she really couldn’t wait any longer before she found out what happened when he left go of his supreme self control. Once she had entered her room and closed the door, she finally looked up to meet his eyes again. Seeing the love reflected there, she felt her nerves ebbing away because she knew she wanted this-she wanted him… not in a month. Now.  
Gilbert seemed frozen in place as he stared at her. She removed her dressing gown and hung it on her wardrobe. Taking her cue he removed his coat and jacket and vest one at a time and laid them nicely on her vanity chair. She sat down on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her to urge him to do the same. He sat, acting more like a scared animal than a man in love as he fiddled with his hands and averted his gaze. She reached out a hand to grasp his, ended his fiddling.  
“Gilbert, please relax. If you want to wait until our wedding night this it is fine.” At her words he finally looked up and met her gaze, his eyes still full of lust. His hands stilled and he took a deep breath,  
“There is nothing I want more than this. I just do not want to take advantage of you or push you or--” She cut off his rambling with a searing kiss. He melted into the kiss and moved against her slowly, pushing her back down against the bed as he hovered above her body. She felt as though she would burst with the sensation of it all. They had not been perfectly chaste in their engagement but they had never gone anywhere close to this far. It felt so right now that she could hardly contain her need for him. She reached up her hands to undo the buttons on his simple white shirt. Gilbert had again moved his lips to her neck causing her to groan in pleasure. He nipped her neck lightly in response causing her to rip open the last button as the sensation rolled through her. He pulled away when he heard the small ripping sound and she pulled the now freed shirt open, bearing his broad chest to her. Her breath caught- Gilbert was extremely muscular for someone who spent his days hunched over textbooks. His chest was defined and chiseled. The sight was enough to send heat straight to her center and she could feel the wetness forming. 

Gilbert sat back on his heels to remove the shirt the rest of the way before coming back to press atop her body. He looked at her deeply as he brought one knee up between her legs, softly pushing them apart and moving her nightgown further up her legs. Eventually he stilled, his legs between hers, close to her throbbing center and her nightgown just barely covering her sex. He closed his eyes and spoke in a soft voice,  
“Are you 100% sure of this, Anne?”  
“I have never been more sure of anything,” came her truthful reply as she pulled his face down to hers and recaptured his lips. Gilbert finally seemed satisfied that she wanted to do this and he sprang into action. He knee moved the rest of the way to her center and she moaned at the contact. She ground her hips down upon him, seeking friction and contact to complete the need she felt there. He reached down to the base of her nightgown and drew it further up, over her hips and stomach until it rested just below her breasts. He paused, as if waiting for permission and she lifted her upper body off the bed and lifted her arms. He smoothly removed the nightgown and tossed it on the floor. She laid back down fully on the bed and looked up at his slack jawed expression as he took in her small, pale breasts. He brought a calloused hand up her ribcage and brushed one rough thumb over her peach colored areola, causing her nipples to harden instantly. She gasped and ground her hips down again as she felt her need growing stronger by the second.  
Anxious for more, she reached up and pulled his lips back down to hers again but he only gave her one searing kiss before moving his head down to her breast and he kissed around the small mound before finally drawing her aching nipple into his warm mouth. His teeth brushed over it lightly, drawing another moan from her lips and she grasped the sheets of the bed tightly as he suckled one of her stiff nipples and then the other. Her need was nearly unbearable now and as if he sensed this, Gilbert brought on hand down her stomach to still right above the top of her simple white underwear. He looked at her is if asking silent permission which she met with a soft cry,  
“Please.”  
His hand dipped down into the white fabric, through her dark red curls and finally to the throbbing spot where she needed him. He stroked in lightly up and down, testing the wetness before inserting one calloused digit into her folds. She gasped and gripped the sheets again. Gilbert gave a devilish smile and pumped the finger a few more times before brushing his thumb across her nub. Pleased with her reaction, he added another finger to her folds, stretching her walls gloriously. He continued a fevered pace with the two fingers, punctuated but brushes of his calloused thumb against her sensitive numb. She felt herself drawing closer and closer to the edge, seeking a sweet release. She trashed lightly on the bed, writhing with pleasure as his pace picked up slightly. She was nearly there when he reached down and drew one still hard nipple into his warm mouth and drug his teeth across it. This sent her over the edge as she moaned his name while waves of pleasure rolled over her body and her walls convulsed around his talented fingers. When she came back to reality, she looked up at the man who had given her so much pleasure and saw his eyes were black with lust and his pants had grown very tight.  
She reached up and made quick work of the buttons on his pants and pulled them down quickly. Gilbert sensed what she was working toward and helped her along by pulling his pants the rest of the way down, followed quickly by his underwear. He now hovered over her, fully naked and she could see everything. His penis was large, thick and long and the veins on the side stood out as it throbbed, fully erect. She reached out a tentative hand to grasp the member and at her soft touch Gilbert collapsed down on top of her with a strangled groan. His eyes found hers as his hips thrusted lightly against her thigh, his erection rubbing against her smooth skin.  
“Anne, I need to be inside you. Now,” came his assertive voice. She was not surprised by his boldness in her bed but nevertheless she was completely turned on by it. He reached down to guide his penis to her entrance and just as the tip pushed into her entrance, he stilled once more and looked to her for one last confirmation. She nodded and reached her hands up to his firm buttocks and swiftly pulled his hips down, pushing his member into her, causing her walls to stretch and she moaned his name loudly. He drew back out and pushed back in harder and farther this time and that is when she felt the pinch of her broken hymen. Gilbert gave a low growl and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her tight walls, causing her pleasure to build and build until the dam broke and she cried out in pleasure. At that moment, she heard him whisper her name before his penis shuddered and he drew back quickly to spill his seed on her stomach. She was impressed at his thoughts even in the heat of the moment. He was making sure they would not regret this later with a scandal.  
Both spent but not willing to move, Gilbert allowed his weight to sink down upon her body His lips pressed a few soft kisses along her collarbone as her hand softly stroked his backside. Eventually he rolled over to lay behind her and draw her up against his chest. She sighed in contentment at the warmth and comfort of being in his arms, his body pressed up against her and his fingers lightly stroking the underside of her breast. She felt herself growing sleepy and before she dozed off, she heard his whispered words in her ear.  
“I can’t wait until our wedding night, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided this wasn't a one-shot when I couldn't get it out of my head. Here is a quick chapter of the wedding.

The wedding was as simple and unique as one would expect from Anne Shirley. She wed Gilbert Blythe under the blue sky at Green Gables, the only home she had ever truly known, rather than the stuffy church in town. The ceremony was short and to the point. They said their vows (nothing shouting obeying of course because everyone knew Anne Shirley was not one to obey) and were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Blythe. They sealed the union with a blistering kiss that was a little longer than proper. 

 

The family and friends close to the couple were present... along with all inhabitants of Avonlea because it was not every day that two of their own wed and no one wanted to miss. Particularly two bright young people who were still revered because they had led the island in the Queens entrance exam all those years ago.... and because the whole town had been awaiting this wedding since the two were teachers and AVIS members who spent way more time together than was proper and left many tongues wagging. 

 

The slender bride looked resplendent and elegant in a simple white gown with her flaming locks piled at the nape of her slender neck. An enamel heart rested at her throat and a pearl ring now rested beside a gold wedding band on her left ring finger. She flitted throughout the people, exuberant with the excitement of the day. A very pregnant but still beautiful Diana Wright followed along with her, occasionally fixing her gown and making sure she didn’t leave her bouquet of Lillie’s of the valley anywhere.

 

Gone was the wild orphan girl who ran through the fields of Avonlea and accidentally baked cakes with liniment. In her place was a cultured, educated woman- still a bit whimsical and imaginative- ready to take on a new life as a wife and mother. So much had changed over the years since she arrived in Avonlea: beautiful Ruby Gillis had died, Diana and Fred has married after an extended engagement and promptly had a set of twins and Diana was pregnant again, Jane Andrews had married a millionaire and moved far away, the college group had received BA’s from Redmond, she had become a published author and Gilbert has completed medical school. Through all the changes, much remained the same. Rachel Lynde still was the gossiping authority on everything in Avonlea and wasted no time telling everyone she saw that the new married couple would have a child in no time- after all they had been waiting for 3 years. Marilla Cuthbert still existed with a practical and logical sense but years with Anne had caused her to smile more and green gables has prospered despite the loss of Matthew. The Sloanes still exuded Sloaneishness and the Pyes still acted like they were a head above the rest. Some things would never change in Avonlea. 

 

The groom was tall and handsome as ever in his dark suit, his chocolate curls lightly restrained with pomade but a few had sprung loose and played in the soft wind. Often called Avonleas finest son, Gilbert Blythe was all smiles and politeness as he mingled among his guests though his eyes never strayed from his red haired bride. Looking at him now, a freshly graduated Doctor set to begin his own practice and brand new husband, one would never think that this boy had nearly died just a few years before. Those close to the couple could never forget for it was that illness that shocked dear Anne into realizing what everyone else had known all along: she loved Gilbert and always had. Gilbert’s affections were never in question. Everyone knew he had been in love with Anne Shirley since the day she arrived in Avonlea and he had never wavered. Even after she rejected him, he drew away from her but his love never faltered. He was a steadfast and logical man though not without a wicked sense of humor; the perfect match for his whimsical and imaginative bride. No one doubted that he would make a fine husband and father. 

 

From the sidelines, Marilla Cuthbert gazed at the sight of her accidental adopted daughters wedding. Ever practical, she kept the punch bowl full instead of joining in the dancing. She never thought her life would take the turns that it did but she wouldn’t change it for the world. She had gotten the closest chance to being a mother that an unmarried spinster could have and she was grateful. She only wished Matthew were there to see his precious Anne marry the kind boy from the neighboring farm. Now that Anne was married, her full attention would turn to raising the twins and helping with any grandchildren that came along... and judging but the heated glances that passed between the newlyweds, it would not be a long wait. 

 

Close by, the older Mrs. Blythe (as there were now two of them) watched her son lead his new bride through a dance. He held her close and they laughed together as they spun around the makeshift dance floor. She thought that they cut a handsome couple; a slender, elegant young woman with flaming hair smiling up at the tall, handsome young man with dark curls and a brilliant smile. Her only son was a grown man now- married and a doctor- and yet all she saw was the gangly teenage boy who came home from school with a lump on his head and a lovesick smile on his face after a certain orphan had whacked him over the head with a slate. She had known from that moment that this was inevitable. Blythe men were nothing if not patient and perseverant and she knew that Anne would eventually come round to her feelings. Now, her house may be empty of her own children but she had finally gained a daughter and could look forward to grandchildren with red hair and hazel eyes and most likely a penchant for lots of mischief given who their parents were. 

 

Mr. Blythe stood near his wife, a soft smile on his kind face. His son was grown and married and so happy. He was so grateful that his health remained and he was able to see this happy day and watch his only son marry. As content as he was to be a farmer, he knew the boy was destined for more from an early age and though he would not get to work the farm side by side with his boy, he could not be prouder of his son the medical doctor, saving lives and making his own mark on the world. 

In the corner of the dancefloor, three beautiful young women danced in light blue dresses. Anne had three bridesmaids, Priscilla, Phil and Stella, her roommates from Redmond College. Of course, Diana was the Matron of Honor, but she was dancing with Fred in the middle of the dancefloor as well as she could with her extended belly between them. The three unmarried girls laughed and danced together and chatted about the next upcoming wedding- Phil was set to wed Jonas Blake later in the summer. The three girls had been beside Anne through some of the highs and lows of her relationship with Gilbert. They had watched them parade around Redmond events looking every bit a couple though Anne was oblivious and simply thought she was spending time with her best friend. They had held Anne as she cried herself to sleep after that disastrous proposal in the orchard. They had watched the pain of her separation from Gilbert and knew what Anne did not- she was in love with him but refused to see it herself. They sat back and warily watched Anne date Roy Gardner and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she refused him. It was Phil’s letter that finally convinced Gilbert to try again with Anne, after his illness. The ever modern Stella was the only person Anne had confided in about her rendezvous a few weeks before at which Stella had laughed and stated her surprise that Anne and Gilbert had lasted this long in their engagement. 

 

Further on the outskirts, Josie Pye poured about her unattachment and the fact that Anne the orphan had married before her- to the most eligible and handsome man in Avonlea no less. There’s always one downer at every party. 

 

The newest Blythes cut a small cake before feeding a piece to each other with care. After a few more dances, they began to say their goodbyes. Everyone knew they had a good travel ahead of them in order to arrive to their new home. The elders in the group also recognized that today was the end of the 3 year engagement of two passionate people who were desperately in love.... everyone wanted to see them off to their “house of dreams” so they could be alone and discover all the joys marriage had to offer. Once the last goodbyes were said, Gilbert helped his new wife up into the wagon, hands lingering on her trim waist longer than necessary. As the wagon set off, Anne turned and waved to the people who had made up her only home.


End file.
